


Shark week!

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Menstruation, Minor Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Ray palmer is a sub, Ray palmer is being a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sara Lance gets her period.It's fluffy.





	Shark week!

Sara woke up to her stomach hurting and her pyjama pants were red. Sara didn’t think much of it. She was up early a habit she got form the League.No one else was up on the ship at this hour except for maybe Ray. She goes around her room picking up her and Ava’s laundry. She picks out a new outfit and walks to the laundry room to see Ray doing a load of laundry. 

Ray looks at her pants but doesn’t say anything about the big stain.”Hey.”

Sara smiles “Why do you wake up so early?”

Ray smiles “I get more stuff done when no one else is awake except you.”

Sara smiles “I never was able to break the habit.”

Ray smiles is putting his laundry in the washer.

Sara picks up a thong that fell “Nora’s?”

Ray laughs “It could be mine.”

Sara laughs “I don’t think you could wear a thong for a day.”

Ray looks at her “Bet?”

Sara laughs “I bet you 20 bucks you can’t.”

Ray smiles and looks at her and wonders of to the fabrication room.

Sara goes to the bathroom and runs her light-coloured shorts under some cold water. She did a number on them. She lets it soak there with her underwear as she gets in the shower. She knows ray will not walk in on her. She doesn’t bother locking the door. She showers and takes her time. She comes out. She puts her towel on and goes under the sink and finds her menstrual cup. The girls take up a lot of the space under there. Mona has some reusable pads. Nora and Ava switch turns buying tampons. Sara has her cup. Charlie has pads. Zari steals form the tampons and pads. Sara smiles to her herself someone was always on their period. She folds her cup and put in it. 

She then puts on her clothes on a sports bra and some black leggings and black underwear. 

Ava wakes up at 6:30 on the dot. She sees blood on the sheets. She is about to take them to the laundry room. When she sees Sara pouring hydrogen peroxide into the sink.  
Ava walks over to her with her arms full off there bedding “What are you doing mad scientist?”

Sara laughs a little and holds up clean pants “Cleaning.”

Ava looks at her through the mirror “Can you do our sheets?”

Sara nods and wipes the sheets with the peroxide 

Ava looks at her “Magic.”

Sara laughs a little “I am about to start a load.”

Ava smiles and walks with Sara to the laundry room and sees Ray putting his stuff in the dryer.

Sara smiles “Busy room.”

Ava smiles and looks at ray “Are you drying Nora’s clothes?”

Ray nods “I am doing it because I want to not because she is making me.”

Ava nods “Good.”

Sara smiles and cramps to much stuff in the washer.

Ray looks at her “Didn’t your mother ever tell you how to use a washer?”

Sara snaps back “Nope she left.”

Ray shakes his head a little and pulls a bit of the clothes out “My brother learned how to do laundry and he lived with my dad.”

Ava looks at ray shocked “You have a brother?”

Sara laughs a little and starts the washer.

Ray looks at her “A twin.”

Ava looks at him “No.”

Sara laughs “Yes Ava.”

Ray looks at her and pulls up a photo of two little boys and shows Ava. 

One has long crazy brown hair and is wearing what she can only assume is a comic book character on his shirt. A little boy is sitting next to him wearing a button-up and has short hair.

Ava smiles “That’s crazy!”

Ray looks at her “Why is it so weird?”

Ava looks at him “There is another you walking around.”

Ray looks at her “There are thousands of you.”

Ava smiles a little she has gotten better at the casual clone comments “Touché.”

Sara has disappeared into the kitchen.

Ray looks at her “How do girls pretend they don’t have periods?”

Ava looks at him “We all talk about it. That’s not common though.”

Ray looks at her “It’s an amazing thing that’s natural buts it so taboo.”

Ava nods “We have to hide that our stomachs are cramping and that our pants have blood on them.”

Ray looks at her “Women are amazing!”

Ava laughs “True.”

Ava walks with Ray to the kitchen to see Sara cooking.

Ava looks at her “Sara don’t burn the ship down.”

Sara laughs a little and is cooking something. She has never cooked before. She has had it a lot though.It was something she would get if Nyssa and her could sneak into the kitchen. 

Ava looks at her “What are you making it looks like a mess.”

Sara looks at her “Biscuits.”

Ava looks at her “Those are not that bad are you following a recipe?”

Sara looks at her and doesn’t reply.

Ava looks at her and puts a little flour on her nose “Is it about Nyssa?”

Sara nods “How did you know?”

Ava smiles at her “You always get quiet when you are thinking about her.”

Sara looks at the biscuit “We would sneak into the kitchens at midnight. Ra would always abuse us after because he always found the missing flour.”

Ava hugs her from behind as she mixes.

Sara mixes and talks in a tone like she is telling a story, not her past “Me and Nyssa would put some eggs and spinach on our biscuits and cheese and we would go to bed full.”  
Ava looks at her “Did they stave you?”

Sara nods “Yes when I was bad.”

Ava looks at her softly and takes the bowl form her.

Sara looks at her “I was always bad in his mind.He thought love was weakness.”

Ava looks at her “Love doesn’t make you weak, my love.”

Sara smiles and looks at her and puts the dough on the island on the ship and starts kneading it.

Ava looks at her “Period craving?” She asks softly.

Sara nods and cuts circles out with her knife and puts it on a tray “They look good somehow Nyssa got them fluffer.”

Ava smiles and watches her cut perfect circles with a knife. It shouldn’t surprise her that Sara is good with knives. She always surprises her the number of things she can do with a knife and also how she can do it perfectly.

Sara puts them in the oven “Do you want to try one?”

Ava nods “It looks like American Breakfast food were on earth did Nyssa learn it from?”

Sara looks at her “Her sister taught her.”

Ava smiles “I thought an al Ghul family recipe would have more blood.”

Sara looks at her “They are terrible people.”

Ava looks at her “How often did Ra abuse you?”

Sara looks at her “Most of my scars are from him and three are from Thea and one is from Laurel.”

Ava looks at her “Laurel?”  
Sara nods “She was drunk once and her glass broke and I cut my hand on it trying to clean it up.”

Ava looks at her and is cooking eggs “How old were you.”  
Sara looks at her “While my dad can’t arrest me anymore.” She looks up to the roof of the waverider for a second “My Dad was at work working late. Laurel had seen my dad get drunk. She thought she would try it. She was 14. She got blackout drunk and dropped her glass and I had to clean it up.”

Ava looks at her with a soft look “You’re scar on your finger.”

Sara rubs it gently “My sister. It’s been there since I was 12.”

Ava looks at her and builds the sandwich. 

Sara looks at it “It looks amazing!”

Ava smiles and takes a bite “I think I just died that’s amazing.”

Sara smiles “Know please imagine, you’re starving and you had a tough work out how good that would be.”

Ava smiles and eats as the team slowly starts to file in grabbing stuff for breakfast.

Nora takes a biscuit “This is better than my moms.” She glances at the floor “Don’t come and haunt me because we both know you were not a good chef.”

Everyone laughs and eats happily.

Ava breaks away to finish the laundry. She makes the bed and puts there clothes away. Sara rolls in.

Ava smiles “I love you.”

Sara smiles and climbs in the bed “I love you too.”

Ava looks at her softly “Where did you learn to clean the stuff like that?”

Sara looks at her “Google.”

Ava laughs a little.

Sara looks at “Were you expecting my brief time as a medical student or The League?”  
Ava nods.  
  
Sara looks at her “I had to get blood out of the couch once. When I was 13 because she was sleeping and got blood on the couch.”

Ava looks at her “I wish I could have met her.”

Sara smiles “You can.”

Ava looks at her “No time travelling to do stuff like that!”

Sara smiles her and cuddles 

Ava looks at her “Why is there 20$ on your nightstand?

Sara couldn't answer before she heard “ZARI YOU USED THE LAST TAMPON!”

Ava smiles “Shark week has hit dahrk.”

Sara laughs.


End file.
